Human
General Info *Humans were the only race available to players when Mabinogi first started. At present, players can create characters belonging to the Human, Elf or Giant races. *Players enter Erinn through what is called the Soul Stream and are known as Milletians. Nao helps guide Milletian souls from the Soul Stream, apparently to help protect the world of Erinn. Milletian Humans are not considered the same as Humans born on Erinn, such as, those from the Tuatha de Danann clan, which mostly live in Uladh. **Elf and Giant players are also called Milletians, as the term refers to where they come from rather than an actual race. **The word "Milletian" means "from the stars." Milletians are very different from people born on Erinn. For example, Milletians cannot die as they have the ability to rebirth (although, some people native to Erinn appear to have been reborn as well). **The Tuatha de Danann are not the only clan consisting of Humans to be born on Erinn, however, they have had a major role in the history of the Uladh continent, as have their ancestors the Partholons. ***Many of the Human NPCs a player interacts with appear to be of the Tuatha de Danann clan or carry some of that clan's bloodline. See Tarlach's Record for more information. ***People born on Erinn seem to possess more wisdom than Milletians, since they have lived longer on Erinn and have a greater respect for danger as death appears to be more permanent. *Human players can choose to start in either Tir Chonaill on the Uladh continent, or in Qilla Base Camp on the Iria continent. There is no advantage/disadvantage of choosing one over the other, although the set of beginner quests varies greatly. Details All Humans *Humans are balanced and can excel at Melee, Archery, Magic, and Alchemy. *Humans run at a "normal" speed which is slower than both Elves and Giants. Many monsters can outrun a Human. *Humans possess a few unique skills, such as Final Hit and Arrow Revolver. **Final Hit allows a continuous attack for a short period of time. **Arrow Revolver allows the player to prepare five Arrows simultaneously instead of a single shot. *Humans possess two transformation skills: Paladin and Dark Knight. The Paladin draws upon the Spirit of Order, attained from completing the Generation 2 storyline. The Dark Knight draws upon the Soul of Chaos, which is obtained by completing the Dark Knight Quest Chain and is available after completion of the Generation 3 storyline. However, Humans must choose one transformation over the other; they cannot possess both at once. *Humans may wear clothing, light armor, and heavy armor, but nothing unique to Elves or Giants. *Only Humans can maintain their Resting skill at Novice rank (Elves and Giants must level Resting in their respective beginner quests), taking full advantage of the Dire Wolf enchant. *Humans use different amounts of AP for certain skills compared to an Elf or Giant. *Humans may Dual Wield One-Handed Swords, with the exception of the Machete. Allied Humans *Human players, upon implementation of Elves and Giants, can ally themselves with either race. As a result, they become enemies with the race they are not allied with. *Simply entering the 'enemy' race's home town will cause the town's NPC guards to attack the player. These guards are invincible and incredibly strong. *Human players can end an alliance at any time but cannot create a new alliance until the next real-time day, whether an alliance is desired with the same or another race. Castanea and Krug state that ending an alliance is a serious matter, however, except for having to wait till the next real-time day to forge a new alliance, there are no other penalties for doing so. They will readily accept a Human player's allegiance again, no matter how many times a player has ended an alliance before. *'Note:' An alliance created by one Human character on a player's account will be applied to all the Human characters on that player's account, when they log on. Remember this when changing between Human characters on the same account. For example, if a Human character had allied with the Elves and not ended it before logging out, then when another Human character from the same account is logged on, they will be allied with the Elves and had better not be standing in the middle of Vales. **Similarly, ending an alliance for one Human character on a player's account will in fact end that alliance for all Human characters on that player's account and none will be able to make a new alliance until the next in-game day. *A Giant-allied Human can request a ride on a Giant's shoulder when both are in the same party. NPC Shops of an Allied Race *Human players, depending on which race they choose to forge an alliance with, will be able to buy items at a discount from NPCs in the home town of their allied race: Vales for Giant-allied Humans and Filia for Elf-allied Humans. **An exception is Yoff in Filia, who offers no discount for Elf-allied Humans. **The discounts are only given to allied Humans and only in their respective allied race's town. That is, Elves do not get a discount in their home town of Filia and Giants do not get a discount in their home town of Vales. **In Taillteann, the Elf Supply Guard and Giant Supply Guard do not give a discount to members of their own race or Humans allied to that race. *NPCs in Filia (with the exception of Yoff) will not sell to Giant-allied Humans or Giants, and NPCs in Vales will not sell to Elf-allied Humans or Elves but all these NPCs will sell to non-allied Humans (without offering an allied-human discount). *The discounts can vary depending on which NPC an allied Human goes to, from 5% to 20% for Elf-allied Humans in Filia and 8% to 12% for Giant-allied Humans in Vales. *If the allied Human discount percentage initially does not produce a whole number value for an item's price then that initial value is rounded down to the nearest whole number to give the actual discounted price offered in an NPC's shop. **For example, Meles normally sells a Gathering Axe for 230g but she will give an 8% discount to an Elf-allied Human. However, an 8% discount would give a calculated price of 211.6g which is then rounded down to the nearest whole number to give her actual discounted price of 211g. Allied NPC Shop Prices on Alban Heruin *Note that on Alban Heruin (Wednesdays), the daily effect of a 5% reduction to NPCs' shop prices will also apply, so an allied Human can get an even greater discount on Wednesdays. *On Wednesdays the two discount percentages (from an allied Human and the Alban Heruin daily effect) are applied consecutively, rather than being added together and applied as a single discount percentage. When the first discount percentage is applied, if the value obtained is not a whole number, then it is rounded down to the nearest whole number. The second discount percentage is then applied to that first whole number result and again, if the value obtained is not a whole number, then it is rounded down to the nearest whole number. This gives an actual total discounted percentage that varies greatly for very low priced items but gets closer to a fixed value percentage the higher the price is for an item. With the possible exception of some very low priced items, the actual total discounted percentage is less than the sum of the two applied discount percentages. **Using Meles as an example, on Wednesdays her shop prices will be discounted by 5% due to the Alban Heruin daily effect and an Elf-allied Human will also receive an 8% discount. The sum of these two applied discounts is 13% but the actual total discount percentage varies greatly for her very low priced items, from between 12.7% to 18.75%. However, that variation decreases as the price of the items she sells increases and the actual total discount percentage will be closer to 12.7% the higher the price is for an item. Appearance Humans may choose a variety of hair, skin and eye colors, making them versatile in appearance, as are Elves. This differs starkly from Giants, who only have a select panel of limited choices. Although, there are still Elf-only and Human-only features. Category:Player Races Category:Race Category:Humans Category:Player Characters Category:Need more info Category:Need infobox Category:Need image Category:Need video Category:Incomplete